$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 9 & 2 \\ 1 & 4 & 0 \\ 7 & 0 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 1 & 7 \\ 9 & 4 & 0 \\ 2 & 0 & 8\end{array}\right]$